


The WTF Collection

by AnAliasButSomeoneTookThatName



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Humor, No Angst (Hopefully), One Shot Collection, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAliasButSomeoneTookThatName/pseuds/AnAliasButSomeoneTookThatName
Summary: A bunch of not-connected one-shots I've written that aren't as angsty as my others, but equally funny/confusing. More or less on the funny side.





	1. Don't Mess With The Narrator

 

 

"Nick! The email came!" Judy exclaimed.

 

"Great, we'll read it in the office."

 

After a short walk towards the precinct (and a stop at a coffee shop, to Judy's annoyance), Nick logged on to his computer and into Judy's email account, and opened up the email.

 

"The suspect wrote 'fics' about her?" Judy repeated from the email, baffled. "Um, Nick, can I ask you a question?" Judy looked towards Nick, who was still staring at the email (or rather the computer), in thought.

 

"Yea, Carrots?" Nick said, still looking at the email.

 

"Whats a 'fic'?"

 

Nick looked back towards Judy. "Its short for 'fan fiction', its sort of a story based on fictional characters or real mammals" Nick looked back to the computer, and shut it off. "Usually mammals who like the characters or the story write them."

 

"Jeez, what kind of loser writes stories about mammals?"

 

Suddenly, Judy hit herself in the head, catching the attention of Nick, who looked at her with concern.

 

"OW!" Judy exclaimed, rubbing her head.

 

"What was that?" Nick asked.

 

The two of them looked at eachother for a moment, and agreed,  nodding.

 

"Lets ignore that." They said simultaneously, and returned to working proper.


	2. Credits

Nick and Judy sat on the pure white ground, tired and bored.

"Jeez, Carrots. This story was... interesting, to say the least." Nick sighed, stretching.

"Story? Really, Nick? I'd rather be in a vore one-shot than have to experience that pile of crap the author called a "story" again." Judy grumbled, brushing scars out of her fur like dirt out of a carpet.

Nick smirked, and let out a small chuckle. "I'd be surprised you'd know what its like, considering the only story- Sorry, _fic_ , that you've done anything like that, it was actually a clone of you."

"I mean, there is that one fic that's still going on, so I'm sure it'll happen eventually."

"That fic hasn't been updated in months, Judy." He deadpanned.

"I mean, old fics have been updated before! What about that one where I'm a vampire, and you're a vampire hunter?"

"The author was gone for two weeks, Carrots." Nick stood, and now was brushing his fur. "Not exactly 'old'."

"Ugh, I guess you are right." She stood up, groaning as she stretched in a similar way to Nick. "How long do you think we'll have before we need to go again?"

Nick look out towards the white expanse. "Hopefully a longer than last-"

As if on cue, a green light shone in the middle of the blank white space, and a low humming noise signified they didn't have much longer than last time.

"Shit, that was fast. I guess somebody got some time to write again." He continued, now finished with brushing his body clean.

Judy snickered, looking at the lettering appearing in the air.

"Uh oh, what is it this time?" Nick asked, glancing towards Judy.

Judy giggled. "Ooh, you're gonna love this one!"

He ran towards Judy, and glared at the fic, reading it, until...

"Oh come on!" Nick yelled, stomping away from the writing and towards a door that had just seemed to appear.

"I told you they'd update it!" Judy laughed, following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so meta bro


End file.
